


Let Me Get Mine, You Get Yours

by Bella_Monoxide



Series: Cruisin' [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Night Stand, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cruise, another guy for Daryl to move on to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblesandshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/gifts).



> The title is from Christina Aguilera's song 'Get Mine, Get Yours', and the lyrics fit rather well, I'd say.

His free days at home had Daryl thinking about quitting the cruises altogether. Partly responsible was his brother, of course. He would never let Daryl live it down that he got involved with such a flamboyant guy.

But at the same time, Daryl was going through an unexpected stint of love-sickness, if that's even what it was. He had known Gareth was bad news, yes – but he never would have thought that he would end up with the guy, let alone slightly fall for him.

Daryl sighed deeply as Merle drove him to the port. This time around, he did not even feel remotely as grateful for the lift as he did the other two times, cause Merle used the ride to give him yet another piece of his mind. He mainly talked about who to get involved with, and who not to even remotely consider.

Finally, after days of feeling lost, but unsure of what exactly there was to loose in the first place, while at the same time being teased about his last fling all day long, he had had enough.

"Merle!" He hollered at his brother, efficiently ending his triade, and while Merle was still looking at Daryl with a surprised expression, he plowed right on. "I've had about enough now, thanks! Geez. I know what you think about the likes of Gareth, a'ight? Hell, I never liked them much, either! But enough is enough. It happened, I liked it, and I miss the bastard, k? So please do me a favour and shut the hell up now, cause I can't stand another word about it."

Merle, stunned into silence, drove the rest of the way, parked the car, then turned to face his younger brother.

"Daryl," he said, "what would you've done if I had talked back?" "Pft," Daryl huffed while he got out of the truck, "taken my bags and walked the rest of the way, of course!"

Daryl made his way over to the ship, and Merle trailed behind him, clearly wrapped up in his own thoughts. When Daryl made to say goodbye, Merle spoke up. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I'll try to do better from now on, a'ight?"

They hugged each other tight, said goodbye, and Daryl went on to board the ship.

* * *

 

When the obligatory staff meeting was over, Daryl coincidentally left with one of the mechanics, who he had seen around already, but had never talked to so far. They struck up a conversation, and Tyreese was thrilled to learn that Daryl was a certified mechanic as well.

Ty, as he was mostly called, suggested to meet again in their freetime, and Daryl agreed. They settled for the next day after dinner, since they would both work the midday shift then.

The next day found Daryl back at work, and during a lull in customer flow he noticed a curvy blonde woman who was just climbing out of the swimming pool, clad in only a bikini that did not leave much to the imagination.

One of his co-workers elbowed Daryl in his side and nodded his chin towards the woman. "Wouldn't mind to get to know her a little better, if you know what I mean," he told Daryl, wiggling his eyebrows.

Daryl smiled, but shook his head. While he could see how such a woman would turn heads all the time, she was not his type, and he told his colleague as much – which earned him a disbelieving look.

"Come on, Daryl! That over there is everyone's type!" But Daryl only laughed. "Nope, not mine. Anyhow, I'll be off soon, going to meet up with one of the mechanics. Tyreese, black dude, ever heard of him?"

The other bartender nodded. "Yeah, I think I know who you mean. Can't say I ever talked to him much, though." "Hm," Daryl said, "we got to talk a bit after staff meeting. And since I'm a mechanic as well..."

"Oh that's right! You told me about that. Well, have fun, then." "I will, thanks." Daryl answered, and they finished up their shift with cleaning the place for their colleagues who would take over from them.

After a quick shower, Daryl went to the bar Tyreese had suggested and ran into the mechanic on the way. They went inside to order drinks and some food, when they spotted a tall, lean woman at the bar.

She was a stunning, beautiful person with skin the colour of dark chocolate and a head full of carefully styled dreadlocks. While both Tyreese and Daryl were still gaping at her, she got up from the bar stool she had been sitting on and walked over.

Looking at Tyreese, she addressed him. "Excuse me, but aren't you Tyreese Williams, former Falcons player?" Tyreese only managed a nod, and the woman carried on. "I'm Michonne, by the way." And she offered her hand to them. Daryl, who had managed to pull himself together a little faster, took it first and introduced himself to Michonne.

"Well, nice to meet you two gentlemen, and I'll make sure to drop by the bar on deck sometime, Daryl. Now, if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend just arrived." "No need, Mich, already here." A woman behind Daryl spoke up.

"Introduce me to these fine men?" Michonne's friend moved to stand next to her, and put her arm around her waist. Great, Daryl thought, the one woman on the ship that I wouldn't say no to – and she ends up having a girlfriend. Figures.

He and Tyreese made some more polite conversation with Michonne and Andrea, as her girlfriend had introduced her as, then they parted. The guys moved on to find a table and ordered.

"Well," Daryl said, "that was something alright, huh?" Tyreese nodded. "Yeah. Man, what a couple." "Wait, you noticed that they are not just friends, too?" Daryl asked him. "Sure." Ty answered, and Daryl snorted.

"Got a gaydar as well, then? Thought you football guys are all pretty straight, whereas those cheerleaders..." Daryl did not get any further, since Tyreese broke into a very hearty bout of laughter, and Daryl chuckled.

After he sobered up a bit, Tyreese said "No, Daryl. I mean, I only had one season as a professional, but I played in college as well, and let me tell you – there is more of that going on than anyone would care to admit."

Daryl nodded, since he had suspected as much already. When their drinks and food arrived, both men tucked in for a while, then talked mechanics for quite some time. Much later, they both got another beer and went to sit on deck somewhere a little more quiet.

Since Daryl had had a few drinks at the bar, he got a little sad at some point, and, on an impulse, told Tyreese about the teasing he had do suffer during his days off, just because he had a fling with a more flamboyant guy.

Tyreese looked at him. "Don't know who you're talking 'bout here, but it reminds me of that guy who worked on the last cruise. Man, was he annoying!" Ty shook his head as he thought back, and went on "He was one of them very fairy ones, and a hairdresser, too! Gah, could you be any more cliché?!"

He turned his head to look at Daryl again, noticing that the bartender had become rather silent. "Daryl?" "Huh?" Daryl answered, sounding a little constricted. "Please don't tell me that's the guy you was talking about just now..?" Ty asked in a pleading tone. But Daryl just nodded.

"He talked about you a lot, you know. I heard from the other staff how he went on and on about that hunk who worked the bar on deck." Tyreese said thoughtfully. "But I'd never thought you'd act on it, let alone be into guys yourself."

"Remember," Daryl spoke up, "when I asked you in the bar about having a gaydar as well..?" Tyreese smacked his forehead. "Sure! Geez, how did I forget about that?" And he shook his head. "So, it was this Gareth person your brother teased you about all weekend, then?"

"Yep, the very one. And if he knew I'm sitting with you here now..." Daryl mused. "Don't get me wrong, I don't care, but my brother would. About you being African-American, I mean. The only thing that might save you from being insulted is your stint with those Dirty Birds."

"Hey!" Tyreese mock-chastised him. "You're Saints fan?" Daryl chuckled. "No, never was much of a football fan myself. But my brother is..." And with that, he looked at Tyreese knowingly. It took Ty no time to pick up on Daryl's meaning.

"Aha. I get it. You needed something to tease your brother with as well, huh?" Daryl nodded. After a bout of silence he said "I hope you will still talk to me, Ty. You know, what with my shitty background and all."

"Sure, Daryl. You are alright in my book, even if you're white trash and all that." He winked at the bartender, who gaped at him for a minute, but then smiled. "Fair enough, I guess." They talked some more while finishing their beers, and at some point, Tyreese got serious.

"About that gaydar," he started, keeping a close eye on Daryl while he spoke, "when I played professional that one season, there was this guy on my team..." He waited for Daryl to say something, but the bartender just signaled or him to carry on.

Tentatively, he did. "Well. After practice one day, we went out to discuss football and get to know each other with the other rookies of our team. Brent and I ended up heading for another bar together when the others had left, and, well." Here, Ty got stuck in his narration.

Daryl leaned forward, so their arms and legs were touching, and said "You got together, huh? He a cute one?" "Oh yeah," Tyreese sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I had my fair share of women as well. But there is just something about guys..." "...that you can't pass up on?" Daryl continued his sentence, and Tyreese nodded.

"Hm, yeah. I agree with you there." Daryl said thoughtfully. "Now that Michonne, though..." He carried on, "that is a woman I would not say no to. And what do you know, she has a girlfriend." Tyreese chimed in with a chuckle and said "Figures, huh?"

Both men nodded in merriment. Soon after though, Daryl got serious again. "Ty?" He asked, and the former football player answered "Yeah?" When he looked at Daryl, the bartender cautiously put his hand on Tyreese's arm. "Do you wanna stay just friends, or is there a chance for..." "...a fumble, you mean?" Tyreese gave back, and Daryl laughed.

"Yeah, something like that. Man, I like your humor a lot." "Hm," Tyreese mused, "we do end a lot of each other's sentences, that's for darn sure."

"So," Daryl said after a while, in which he had touched Ty's arm some more, "what do you say? Go to my room with me?" "Well," came the answer from Tyreese, "that depends. I never liked the penetration part much, so if that's what you're after, I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"Damn," Daryl said, shaking his head, "there is just too many football references in our language, once you pay some attention to it, huh?" Tyreese smiled at him and nodded, when Daryl carried on "But don't worry, we can do whatever you're comfortable with."

"Then let's go," Tyreese said, getting up. They gathered their empty beer bottles and went to Daryl's cabin together.

When they reached it, Daryl opened the door and let Tyreese enter first, then moved in after him and closed the door. He pulled his shoes off while Ty looked around. "They really don't spare much room for the staff, huh?" He mumbled under his breath, and Daryl laughed.

"Nope," he answered, sneaking up on Ty, "they don't." And he put his arms around the mechanic from behind. Leaning in, he whispered into his ear. "But we won't need much room, right?" And with that, he began to nibble on Ty's ear, eliciting a moan from him.

Tyreese leaned his head back on Daryl's shoulder, reveling in the feeling the bartender's caresses caused in him. Daryl moved on, kissing and biting along Ty's neckline, while his hands roamed over his broad chest, then he made the guy turn in his embrace and kissed him slowly.

Pulling away again, Daryl looked deep into Tyreese's eyes. "Damn," he whispered, "never been with a black dude before, and I gotta say, your lips are something else." Ty rolled his eyes. "Then why did you stop, huh? Stupid Redneck, you." He teased, leaned in and kissed Daryl.

When Tyreese deepened the kiss and began to entangle his tongue with Daryl's, the bartender began to moan. Using his hands in a blind operation, Daryl had them under Ty's shirt first, touching his chest, then moved to get the mechanic out of it.

Tyreese withdraw from the kiss only long enough to help him, ripped Daryl's shirt off him as well while he was at it, then clashed their lips together some more. Soon both men where panting, their bodies running high on residual alcohol and hormones, desperate for relief.

Daryl caved in first. He got down on his knees in front of Ty, opened his pants, and led them slide down his legs while he pulled the underwear down as well. When Ty's erection sprang free, Daryl could not suppress a longing moan.

Ty smiled knowingly at him, then said "Go on then, put your mouth to work if you like my dick so much." Daryl did not need to be told twice, opened up his mouth and took Ty's cock inside, nearly swallowing the whole length at once.

His eyes rolled up as he sighed around that mouthful in pure bliss, and Tyreese grabbed Daryl's head by the hair, moaning from the sensations. Then Daryl began to use both his hand and mouth on Ty, driving him nuts with desire, while his free hand worked on the zipper of his own pants.

Tyreese seemed to have heard that. "Hm, working on yourself as well?" He whispered, and Daryl nodded. Since he still had Ty's cock in his mouth, that move resulted in that effective bobbing motion, and Tyreese had to close his eyes again as he murmured Daryl's name.

The bartender was having trouble with doing two different things at once while he was so aroused himself, but eventually managed to set his own erection free. He instantly grabbed it and began to jerk it roughly in time with his movements on Tyreese.

When he felt the mechanic's release fast approaching, he let go of his cock for a moment and looked up. "You wanna come in my mouth?" He asked him, and Ty moaned "Yes, please." He sounded desperate, and Daryl hurried on to satisfy him.

He increased his pace a bit and made sure that he engulfed Ty's rock-hard length real tight, while his hand moved up and down the part of it that his mouth did not quite reach. He felt Tyreese's balls tighten up, took that as a sign to take his hand away and deep throat the mechanic to make him come hard.

Seconds later, spurts of hot cum hit the back of his throat and Daryl swallowed every drop greedily, while he continued to blow Ty through his orgasm. When the mechanic began to breathe a little easier, Daryl lapped at his cock some more, then he got up, pulling Ty's pants with him.

The mechanic re-dressed, then said "I need to sit down for a moment. Maybe I can take care of you then?" Daryl smiled at him and led Ty over to his bed, where he sat down and pulled at Daryl to stand between his bent legs.

The bartender had his own hand still on his cock, jerking it slowly, and Ty unconsciously licked his lips when he saw that. "You got a beautiful cock there, Daryl, you know that?" And before Daryl could answer, his hard-on disappeared between those full lips, to be sucked as greedily as he had worked on Ty's cock only moments ago.

Daryl held on to Ty's head just to stay somewhat grounded, while he moaned loudly. He tried real hard not to move his hips, but did not manage so well to withstand from the temptation. Apparently though, Ty had some experience with that, and took it all in stride.

He held on to Daryl's hips lightly, sucked on his cock and used his tongue to tease the head every once in a while. When he used his hand to pump Daryl's length and sucked on the head of it real tight, Daryl suddenly lost it. Tyreese moaned in pleasure, drinking it all up, and Daryl thought he might loose his mind for a second there.

Afterwards, they both sat on Daryl's bed for a few minutes to catch their breath and their wits about them. When Tyreese was ready to head out for his own room, Daryl went to the door with him. They hugged again, and Daryl said "Let's do this again sometime?"

Tyreese chuckled, but answered "Sure. We would be stupid not to, huh?" To which Daryl could only nod in agreement. Daryl went to bed soon afterwards, and for the first time since his last cruise, did not think about Gareth before he fell asleep.


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea meets a woman she would like to spend some down time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a song by Cindy Lauper.  
> This chapter took forever to write, and Daryl does not have a sexual encounter in it, since the text as it is already contains more words than I feel comfortable with in a chapter.  
> Please let me know what you think in a comment. Does the encounter between Andrea and her newfound friend come off as realistic?

The next day found Daryl feeling relaxed and remotely happy. After breakfast, he waited a while before he went for a swim. Even more relaxed after his workout, he got out of the pool and toweled himself off under observation of numerous women, who threw sideway glances at him all the time – but Daryl did not notice, as usual.

When his shift started, he found that Zach, the guy he had talked to yesterday, was working again as well.

"How was your evening, Daryl? That Tyreese dude alright?" Daryl chuckled, thinking back to just how alright his evening really went. "Yep," he answered, "we hit it off, so to speak."

They busied themselves with setting stuff up, but continued talking after a while. "Man," Zach mused, "would be great if that busty blonde from yesterday turned up again, huh?" The young guy looked positively dreamy at the idea, and Daryl shook his head.

Smiling, he said "Andrea, hm, right. Isn't she a little old for you, though? You're in college, right?" Daryl teased, but Zach just gaped at him. "Dude!" He exclaimed, "How did you find out her name?" "Easy," Daryl huffed. "She told me. Met her again at that bar me and Ty went to yesterday."

Zach shook his head in disbelief. "Man, you're such a babe magnet. Can't we go out sometime so I might be able to get some, too?" Daryl laughed at that. "Bullshit, Zach, I'm not." He simply talked over Zach's 'Are too', telling him about a little detail he just remembered from the evening before that he could use to tease Zach a bit more.

"You know, that Andrea? She only turned up at that bar cause she met her girlfriend there." While Zach still openly gaped at Daryl, pondering if he got the implied message correctly, he plowed on.

"And I would advice you to not let said girlfriend hear you calling Andrea a 'busty blonde'. That girl looks fierce."

He continued after a minute. "Remember our conversation from yesterday?" When Zach nodded, Daryl leaned closer and whispered so he would not be overheard "Now her girlfriend – that is a woman I would like to put my hands all over."

But before Zach could reply to that, a tall, muscular guy stepped up to the bar and sat down to order a drink, and Zach went over to serve him.

Daryl busied himself at the other part of the bar while throwing covert looks at the guy. Hm, he thought to himself, not sure with that one, but he might swing both ways. Really hard to read, though.

A while later, Zach's wish came true as Andrea did turn up at the bar and ordered a smoothie. She sat next to the tall redhead with the buzz cut and called over to Daryl. "Hey Daryl, how was your evening with Tyreese? Mich told me all about his stint with those dreary Falcons..." She rolled her eyes, and Daryl laughed while he walked over to talk to her.

"Not a football fan in general, or wrong team?" He asked her. "Never been a fan," was her answer. "So," Daryl asked out of curiosity, "what do you and Michonne do when you're not on vacation?"

"We're both lawyers, and decided to go away for our holiday, so we wouldn't be tempted to work," she answered.

Daryl nodded. "And is it working?" "Yeah, so far, it works fine." The guy next to her chimed in then. "My wife picked this for our vacation. We have a girl and a boy, so I guess it is an ok idea. Right now, they are swimming and I am waiting for her, the kids are participating in some activity in a few."

Andrea looked at him and said "You sound rather undecided about your vacation, Mr..?" "Whoops, sorry." The guy said, and hurried to introduce himself. "Abraham Ford, but I usually go by Abe."

He put his hand out for Andrea to shake, and afterwards shook with both Daryl and Zach, who told him their names as well.

"Abe," Daryl said, looking at him curiously, "you in the military or something?" Abraham chuckled. "Yep, you got it, Daryl. Sergeant, momentarily stationed in Houston, Texas. It's that obvious, huh?" He smiled, and the others laughed.

Yeah, Daryl thought to himself while he chuckled along with them, that one piece of information is. But married or not, I'm still thinking... Here, his thought process came to a sudden halt cause Andrea let out an audible gasp.

The reason for that appeared in form of a reddish-blonde woman with porcelain skin and sea-green eyes that walked up to the bar, and Abraham introduced her when she reached their little group.

"This is my wife Sara, and yes, we are aware of the biblical link of our names." Sara smiled shyly, while the others laughed at Abraham's quip.

Sara ordered a fresh fruit drink as well and told them that she and Abraham had heard enough jokes about their names to last them a lifetime. She stood close to her husband, loosely wrapping her slender arm around his waist, and Andrea tried real hard to pull herself together.

Daryl, who had moved away to work the other part of the bar again, looked over to the group a couple times and saw how Abraham secretly laughed about Andrea's antics, since she still looked quite flustered.

But as hard as she might try, Andrea could not seem to help but to flirt with Abraham's wife, who looked way too shy to even consider to flirt back, and Daryl had to smile, too.

Time to play matchmaker or peacekeeper, whichever way it might bend, he thought, and called Zach over to tend to their customers while he moved back to Andrea, Abraham and Sara.

"Andrea," he said, giving her a mock-stern look, "don't scare our customers away, a'ight? You heard Abe, the lady is married, so step back a bit. 'Sides," he added as an afterthought, "I don't think Michonne would appreciate your antics, would you..?"

But if he had thought that this would shut Andrea up most effectively, he had thought wrong, as she said "Oh, Mich and I have an open relationship, Daryl."

Abraham seemed to be highly amused at their exchange since he broke out in laughter, whereas Daryl was sorely tempted to put his head down on the counter and his arms over it for good measure.

But not giving into that temptation enabled him to watch as Abraham led his wife aside to talk to her for a minute, and he cast a questioning look towards Andrea, who, of course, did not have the tiniest inkling what this was about, either.

Both shook their heads, wearing similar expressions of cluelessness on their faces. Abraham and Sara came back, and the red-head addressed Andrea. "My wife and I talked about it, and she would like to get to know you a little better."

"Wait – what?" Andrea blurted, and Daryl almost giggled when he saw her face. Sara spoke up then. "I've never been with a woman before, but I like you, Andrea. And I feel very flattered, too."

Andrea recovered fairly quickly and suggested for her and Sara to go have a coffee together to see where it might lead them. Abraham and Sara had agreed that he would go and get their children when their activity was over, and so Sara was free for the time being.

Both women went on their way with each other, followed by many eyes.

"You know," Abraham said to Daryl while he watched Andrea and his wife leave with an almost dreamy expression in his blue eyes, "I would so love to watch, that is, if they do end up going somewhere more private with each other..."

Daryl nodded in understanding while Abraham looked off into the distance.

Chuckling, Daryl went and worked some more, but when Abraham got up to leave for his and Sara's kids, Daryl decided to step up and asked him if he would be interested to go for a drink sometime.

"Sure, would be nice to talk to a dude for a change. How about tomorrow evening, I'l check with Sara if she'll take the kids then?" "Yeah," Daryl answered, "sounds great."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Andrea and Sara were having a good time. It had taken Sara a while to get used to the situation, since she had never been on a date with a woman, but after a coffee or two both women where at ease with each other.

They talked animatedly, and it was not just Andrea flirting anymore; Sara was catching up fast. Her flirting style was different to Andrea's, as it was more discreet and quiet, just like herself.

She asked Andrea a lot of questions about her open relationship, to a point where Andrea got suspicious and called her out on it. Squirming in her seat, Sara admitted that her and Abraham's marriage was based on some similar priciple.

"So," Andrea inquired curiously, "does this mean you get with other men, then?" But Sara shook her head. "No, not like that. I can't really tell you more, I would have to talk to Abe first, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no problem," Andrea responded quickly, "I understand. Such matters are delicate, you don't discuss that with everyone all the time."

Sara nodded, and both women sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Andrea suggested for them to go to her and Michonne's room. A flicker of panic in Sara's eyes had the blonde lawyer put a soothing hand on hers.

"Sara, I really like you a lot, and I would love for us to have, well, a nice time together." Andrea told her quietly. When Sara smiled at the expression Andrea used, the lawyer went on. "But we don't have to, if you don't feel like that. And you absolutely don't have to do anything you don't want."

Grabbing Andrea's hand in hers, Sara made to get up, and the lawyer smiled brightly at her. The two women went out of the café and headed for Andrea and Michonne's room. When they walked by a secluded area, Andrea had an idea and stopped.

She looked at Sara for confirmation, while she tugged at her hand to drag her into a corner, and Sara went along with it. Andrea pushed her against a wall and wrapped her arms around the fair woman's tiny waist.

Looking at her delicate face, she whispered "You are so beautiful, Sara, you know that? I love those freckles on your nose, they are adorable." Sara had begun to breathe a little faster from being so close to Andrea, who wasted no more time but kissed her full on the lips.

Their kissing started out softly, just two pairs of soft lips moving with each other, and both women moaned from the sensations. Sara had put her arms around Andrea as well, but now she got more courageous.

One of her hands went up into Andrea's long blonde strands, while the other roamed over her back to end up just above her well formed ass.

Andrea pulled Sara even closer, and her tongue slipped between Sara's lips to explore the other woman's mouth. Sara groaned in pleasure and responded enthusiastically.

They lost themselves in the moment, until they heard footsteps approaching. Andrea backed up a bit, and they waited with their breath's held for the person to pass them by without noticing their makeout session.

When the coast was clear again, Andrea giggled, and Sara chimed in. They went to walk the rest of the way to the cabin, and Sara whispered to Andrea "Do you have any idea how long ago I did that last? Make out in some corner?"

They laughed together, and moved on to different subjects until they arrived at their destination.

But when Andrea made to use her key, the door was opened from the inside and Michonne poked her head out. "Oh hey," she said, "I was just about to head out to the gym."

Then she noticed the woman standing next to her girlfriend, holding her hand. "Who is this, honey?" She asked, and Andrea hurried to introduce a horrified looking Sara to her.

"Hm, Sara, is it? Pleased to meet you," Michonne said and put her hand out for Sara to shake. As if in trance, Sara took it and told her hi as well while her face went from drained of all colour to flushed in all of a few seconds.

"Oh dear, you look alarming, better come inside and sit down," Michonne told her and put an arm around Sara to lead her into the room. Andrea and Michonne made Sara lie on the bed, then stepped aside to talk to each other.

Michonne asked her girlfriend why she had not informed her about this escapade, like they had agreed to. Andrea looked guilty and genuinely sorry.

"I don't know, Mich – it all went so fast. I saw her and next thing I knew, all I could think about was trying to get my hands on her."

"Hm, yeah, I know what you mean. But I do hope that you would have told me afterwards." When Andrea tried to speak, Michonne held up her hand to signal that she was not finished.

"Anyway, I can see what drew you in. She looks gorgeous." Andrea nodded, and Michonne smiled at her, but got serious again only moments later.

She pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug and murmured into her ear. "Now don't you dare fall in love, you hear?" And just to drive the point home, she kissed the living hell out of Andrea, who moaned passionately.

Stepping back, Michonne looked over at Sara, who was watching them. "Well," Michonne said, smiling, "looks like you're back to your good health. Have fun then, I am off." She got her gym bag and walked through the door, shutting it behind herself.

"Wow." Sara looked at Andrea, a question in her eyes. "Whatever do you want with me, when that is what you're going home to every night?"

Andrea laughed, and walked over to Sara, sitting down on the bed as well. "Michonne and I have been together for a long time now, so we both like a bit of a change every now and then."

Sara nodded in understanding, and Andrea continued. "Good thing we both do, or else we would have separated a long time ago, I'm sure. But aside from that, even though we find each other hot as hell, we do crave other pleasures as well, that the other can't or won't give her."

"Oh," Sara whispered softly. "Um. Like what? I mean, is it that you like to get with men as well, or something?" She suggested, and Andrea nodded. "Michonne does, I don't. And Mich likes it rough sometimes, on a level that I don't feel comfortable with."

She was already sitting very close to the fairer woman, but now scooted closer even, wrapping Sara up in her arms, when she spoke up. "It is similar with Abe and me, you know. Only, it is him, not me, that has other quirks I can't deal with."

Andrea watched in faszination as Sara blushed beautifully and added "Well. Until now, I mean." And she looked up into Andrea's eyes, feeling insecure, but she saw only understanding in them.

A moment later, Andrea's eyelids fluttered shut, as she leant forward to kiss Sara again, and the reddish-blonde sighed quietly, leaning into the soft kiss as well.

Andrea, being the more dominant one in their encounter, leading Sara into territory unbeknownst to her until now, deepened the kiss after a minute. Both women began to breathe a little faster, as their hands traveled over each other's bodies.

They started out slow, but Andrea wanted more. She lightly pushed Sara, so she laid down on the bed, and Andrea pushed her shirt up, kissing a trail along the exposed skin, until she was able to get it off.

Lying only in her bra, Sara looked as if she felt vulnerable, but Andrea kissed her on the mouth again and Sara quickly got lost in the feeling.

The lawyer moved her legs so that one came to lie between Sara's, putting light pressure on her crotch, and the delicate woman let out a not so delicate moan, instinctively bucking her hips up to meet Andrea's leg.

Andrea kissed Sara's neck and licked her ear, while she had one hand tangled in her hair. The other hand softly caressed the skin on Sara's upper body, causing her to relax even more, but tense up at the same time, her pleasure ever rising.

She began to undress Andrea as well, beginning with her shirt, then Sara moved on to her jeans, opened the button and pulled the zipper down, revealing some very sexy underwear. "Damn," she groaned, "must be a good paying occupation."

Andrea laughed. "Yep, that it is. Of course," she mused, "that was the only reason to go into law in the first place – being able to afford everything at Victoria's Secret!"

Both women burst into a fit of giggles, playfully rolling around on the bed with each other, which soon turned into something else entirely.

Sara was now an equal participant, kissing every bit of Andrea's exposed skin, dishing out little bites as well, which earned her some deep moans tinged with pleasure from the well clad lawyer.

Eventually, Andrea got her out of her bra and she marveled over Sara's small, but perky breasts.

She bent down to lick one of her nipples while she kneaded the other breast, and she soon sucked on it, lost in the sensation, as Sara moaned with her hands tangled in Andrea's hair.

Sara tugged at it to make Andrea look up at her, and when she had her attention, she motioned for her to get closer so they could kiss.

As soon as the lawyer complied, Sara plunged her tongue between Andrea's full lips to kiss her deeply. The lawyer felt Sara's hands at her bra clasp, then the piece of clothing was dragged down her arms and she suddenly found herself lying on her back, with Sara looming above her.

Looking down, the fair woman saw a very different Andrea, one who looked flushed and aroused, her pupils wide in lust. Reaching out a tentative hand, she cautiously touched one of her full breasts that were looming to either side a bit, the nipples standing at attention.

Soon enough, after hearing Andrea moan from that first contact, Sara tried to palm one breast, but her hands were too small. "Wow," she whispered in awe, "you have beautiful breasts, Andrea."

The lawyer sat up, grabbed Sara's chin and drew her in for another scorching kiss, pressing their bodies flush, so their breasts would touch and move together.

In between kisses, Andrea asked Sara breathlessly if she could undress her further, and Sara surprised her by getting up and doing the deed herself.

She slowly opened the buttons of her jeans. With her eyes closed, she swayed to a song only she could hear. When her pants were open, she shoved them down over her butt in a slow manner, turned around and bent down, pulling the trousers down her legs with the movement.

Andrea could not take her eyes away, the sight of Sara stripping for her like that was sexy as hell. The lawyer sat up and grabbed Sara's tiny butt, moving her hands all over it, giving it little squeezes that made the fair woman moan.

Sara got out of her shoes so she could pull the pants off entirely, and as soon as she was done with that, Andrea said "Turn around, Sara." The reddish-blonde complied so that Andrea was faced with her panties-clad crotch.

Moving her hands from Sara's butt over her hips to the front of her panties, Andrea slid her fingers underneath the cloth and moaned, closing her eyes for just a moment. When she opened them again, she looked up at Sara.

"Got a wax for the vacation?" She asked, winking, and Sara blushed, but nodded. When she felt Andrea's fingertips moving along the seam of her wet lips, her head fell back and she moaned in arousal.

"Sara, put your hands on your breasts, tug at your nipples for me," Andrea told her, while her fingers started playing with the other woman's wetness.

Eventually, she pulled one hand out of Sara's pants to lick her juices from her fingers, while her other hand palmed Sara's crotch with some pressure. Sara pushed her waxed pussy into Andrea's hand, her small hands on her own breasts, tweaking her nipples.

Andrea grabbed the panties and pulled them down to reveal the glistening lips, and as soon as Sara's underwear was gone, Andrea leaned forward to lap at her, running her tongue up and down while she held on to Sara's hips to steady her.

When Andrea plunged her tongue between those swollen lips, Sara let out a gasp, bucking her hips forward involuntarily, which made Andrea groan. Her mouth moved on to Sara's clit, and she sucked at it, until a very flustered Sara tucked at her hair to get her attention.

"I can't stand up like this," she panted, and Andrea made her lie down on the bed. Kneeling between Sara's legs, Andrea continued to lick and suck at Sara's clit, then moved her fingers between her wet lips to dip them into Sara's hot cunt.

"Oh gawd," Andrea moaned, "you're soaking wet for me." Sara only groaned in pleasure, bucking her hips to meed Andrea's fingers as she thrust them inside at a steady pace now. "Andrea," Sara whispered breathlessly, and the blonde lawyer looked up at her.

"Can you stop a second and come up here?" Andrea moved to lie on top of Sara and kissed her passionately as soon as she reached her face. Both women moaned in ecstasy, and Andrea made to get rid of her own soaked panties, when Sara stopped her. "No, leave it."

"Well, what is it you wanted..?" Andrea said, and Sara blushed. "Um, I..." "Sara," Andrea said, "don't you think there is nothing to be embarrassed about at this point? Tell me what you want."

And Sara did. A whispered 'Oh' was all Andrea uttered, then she hurried to kneel between Sara's legs again to fulfil her wish.

Using both hands now, she fingered her wetness until her hands were soaked, then told Sara to put her feet up so her legs would bend at the knees, enabling Andrea to reach her goal better.

As soon as Sara complied, Andrea started to massage Sara's tight back entrace until she was able to slip a finger inside.

Moving it around, she opened her up so another finger would fit inside, and Sara started to squirm, pushing her ass back on Andrea's fingers, her moaning now a constant in the room.

When she was sure Sara's hole was stretched enough, Andrea added yet another finger, leaned back in and sucked at Sara's clit while she started to finger her cunt with her other hand in sync with her motions in Sara's ass.

Soon enough, the fair woman was a flushed, withering mess under her hands, and when Andrea moaned a few times in pleasure, the vibrations tipped Sara over the edge as her orgasm came crashing down on her, flooding her pussy even more while she rode it out on Andrea's fingers.

Andrea greedily drank up as much as she could, while Sara tried to come down from her high. Eventually, she asked Andrea to lie next to her, and tell her what she would like her to do for Andrea.

The answer caused Sara to make Andrea lie half on top of herself, with one leg between her own, and she leaned up on one arm to meet Andrea's lips for a long, hot kiss during which her hand wandered down.

Andrea began to slowly rub her own clit, while Sara kneaded her breasts, and tweaked Andrea's nipples to make her pant. Sara watched in faszination as Andrea slowly picked up the pace, and Sara tugged her panties down, moving them off Andrea's legs with her foot.

She wrapped her leg around Andrea, her own hand joining Andrea's for a minute, then she let it wander further down, pushing her fingers inside of Andrea's soaking wet pussy. Quickly finding the lawyer's g-spot, Sara held on to it and massaged it with rough movements.

Andrea moaned as her fingers picked up pace, and the women kissed each other with passion. Sara pulled Andrea closer, which resulted in an amazing effect.

Gasping, Sara began to move her own hips, seeking the movement of Andrea's fingers for her own clit as well, while she fingered Andrea's cunt with frantic motions, groaning into her mouth.

When Andrea cried out, her orgasm flooding waves of pleasure through her entire body, Sara bucked her hips up once more and came again, biting Andrea's shoulder to try and stifle her scream.

Both women laid next to each other, panting and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. When she felt like she might be able to talk again, Andrea whispered "Oh gawd, I'm so glad I was able to convince you, Sara." The fair woman giggled, and Andrea joined her.

"I think I need to go soon, back to my family," Sara said, sounding apologetic. Andrea nodded. "Yes, of course. Feel free to use the shower before you go, and maybe we can do this again some time..?" She suggested, and when Sara nodded fervently, she laughed. "Good, glad we're on the same page."

After Sara had used the shower and was dressed again, she found Andrea asleep on the bed, looking very peaceful. She leaned down and kissed her perfect lips one more time.

"Bye, sleeping beauty," she whispered, then tip-toed out of the room, missing the smile that slowly spread across Andrea's cheeks.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Abraham and Sara sat in two lawn chairs on deck for a couple of minutes. They had sent their children ahead to have a moment to themselves, and Abraham beckoned for Sara to sit in his lap.

She moved over and leaned back against his broad chest with a sigh, while he wrapped his arms around her. They looked into the distance together for some time, then Abraham whispered into Sara's ear. "So. Did you enjoy your first fling, love?"

Sara smiled. "Oh yes, I did. Very much so, and we agreed to do it again, if that's ok with you?" "Sure, why not." Abraham said. Then he mumbled under his breath "I only wish I could watch." Sara laughed out loud, and Abraham looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh, did you really think I would not hear you say that, seeing as you are right next to me?" Sara teased him, and Abraham laughed as well. "I guess you're right." He admitted.

"Well," Sara said after a a couple of minutes, "Maybe you'll find a cute guy for yourself to play with while we're here, huh?" And she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Abraham looked down and mumbled "Found one already, but he's straight."


	3. Swing Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finally gets another bedmate as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song by Robbie Williams.

After Abraham had left the bar, Daryl and Zach had a couple hours of their shift left – and Daryl was soon beginning to regret that very much, as Zach did not stop about how good Andrea looked, how nice she was and so on and so forth.

Since Daryl was not exactly known for his patience, it was inevitable that he would blow a fuse sooner rather than later. He grabbed Zach by the arm, went from behind the bar to a spot on the side with him, and got up in his face.

"Zach, you need to stop that, and now, a'ight? Geez." The younger bartender looked at Daryl, speechless for the moment, and Daryl took that opportunity to plow right on.

"Aside from the fact that you should not talk about customers like that while you're still working, it's rude, and Andrea does not deserve it." Daryl stepped back and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

Zach nodded, but looked at Daryl in awe. "Man, you're tough, huh? It's just, I haven't been laid in like, forever, and..." Daryl laughed and cut in "...you're just being a teenager? Yeah," he admitted smiling, "I remember what that's like."

"Look Daryl, I swear I will try to do better, okay?" Daryl nodded, and they went back behind the bar, serving their customers for a while, since it had gotten pretty busy.

Before their shift ended though, Zach pulled Daryl aside. "Don't bite my head off, but what is Andrea's girlfriend like? You said she's your type?" "Hm," Daryl said, a dreamy expression ghosting over his face.

"Yeah. She's something else alright. Tall, lean and muscular, but still looks like a woman. Beautiful eyes, too." Daryl tried to describe Michonne, and while he was not satisfied with the picture he painted, feeling it did not do the woman enough justice, Zach nodded in understanding.

"So, no busted beauties for you, that it?" But he grinned while he said it, signaling Daryl that he was just teasing a little. Daryl smiled back and said "Yep, you got it. Andrea would be my brother's type, but not mine."

They worked to finish their shift up, then said goodbye to each other, and Daryl felt generous so he told Zach about a club on board that had a reputation of being the place for guests to meet up with staff without being kicked out – or worse, fired.

Of course, one of the golden rules was for the staff not to get involved with guests, which everybody knew never works that way in the first place.

"Thanks, Daryl, I will try that out tonight! Who told you about it, that Tyreese dude?" Zach said, looking at Daryl in awe again. "Dunno," Daryl answered, his eyes twinkling, "he might have mentioned it. Anyway, have a good day, Zach, see you again soon, a'ight?"

And Daryl went for a coffee and a chat with Bob at the coffee bar. Tyreese got there as well and they decided to have lunch together. It did not go any further than this, since Tyreese had to work soon, but they had a good time with each other, slowly establishing a friendship.

* * *

 

Daryl worked a different shift the next day, and he was in a good mood, looking forward to his date with Abraham. If that could be called a date in the first place. During his shift though, he could not help but think back to the day before a couple times, wondering about Andrea and Sara.

In the end he decided to just ask Abraham about it, since he already planned to talk to him about the easiness with which Abraham agreed to his wife's potential fling.

When evening approached, Daryl showered and dressed in clothes that suited him well, just in case. He still was unsure about Abraham's orientation, but determined to find out tonight.

Abraham, on the other hand, was beginning to feel rather nervous when his date with Daryl drew nearer, and eventually, Sara called him out on it.

"Abe, is Daryl the guy you hinted at yesterday?" She asked him, giving him that no-nonsense look she used to indicate that she meant business, and Abraham knew he was fucked now.

Sara would not let him get away until he had told her everything, and since she had been pretty generous on sharing information about her alone time with Andrea, he felt it would only be right to fess up.

"Yeah, he is. God," Abraham sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, "have you seen those arms and shoulders?" He looked up when Sara giggled, and gave her a stern look. "Oh love," Sara said, I'm not making fun of you."

"Hmpf," Abraham grumbled, "could've fooled me." Sara wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him. Pulling back again, she continued "you should have seen all the women around the pool when he gets out after a swim."

"Oh." Was all Abraham had to say to that, as a blush crept over his cheeks. "Yes," Sara said, winking at him, "makes for a nice mental image, huh? Besides, it's not that I'm blind to other men, even if I don't act on it like you do."

"Sara, I..." Abraham quickly rose up to convince her that it meant nothing to him at the end of the day, but his wife held up a finger to indicate that she wasn't finished yet.

"I know, darling. And I love you, too. But I also know that you need a hard, male body every now and then, and that's fine with me, you know that." Abraham wrapped his arms around his wife's tiny waist and pulled her close to himself.

"Speaking of which, when was the last time you have been stationed somewhere with Duke, huh? Must be ages ago." Abraham bent down to kiss his wife, and she kissed him right back.

A while later, Abraham answered her question. "You're right about Duke, Sara. Gawd, I miss him." "Yeah, that's what I thought. You always get a little antsy when he is not around." Sara stated.

"But hey," she continued with her eyes twinkling again, "who knows? Just put your best shirt on, you know, the one that brings out your eyes so well, and try to fish around a little tonight. Maybe that hunky bartender isn't all that he seems to be." Abraham huffed, but followed her advice all the same.

And so it happened that both Daryl and Abraham showed up for their night out well dressed and pretty much prepared for everything.

But when they finally met, their greeting was rather awkward since both men noticed how much thought the other one had put into their chosen wardrobe, yet neither one of them was ready to admit that.

They decided to have a drink first, and went to one of the bars together, choosing a rather secluded booth out of earshot from other patrons and the bartender's, so they could talk more freely even though they would not have given their motives away.

They talked about different subjects, but did not dwell on any, until Daryl asked Abraham about Sara.

"You know, Daryl, I think it did her real good. And, let's face it, that Andrea is a fine looking woman." The sergeant looked at Daryl for affirmation, but the bartender rolled his eyes.

"Please," he said, sounding a little desperate, "not you, too. I had to endure my co-worker's endless gabbering today about how great she looks and it was enough to last me a lifetime."

Abraham laughed, but was intrigued now. "What is your type, then?" "Well," Daryl whispered, leaning forward, "have you met her girlfriend yet?" Abraham shook his head, and Daryl continued.

"You just wait until you do, but I'm telling you, she is something else entirely." The bartender sighed. "I dunno, really. Never liked Andrea's type much, always went more for lean and muscled."

Both men drank in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. "Can I ask you something, though?" Daryl said, and Abraham nodded. "Why was it that you could make up your mind that fast? That had me wondering."

Playing nervously with some coasters, Abraham tried to gather up his nerve. "You know, Daryl, me and my wife, we have a similar agreement, like Michonne and Andrea. Only, Sara never acted out on it, whereas I, um..." He looked a little lost, and Daryl felt sorry for him.

"We don't have to talk about it, Abe. Like I said, I was just wondering. Besides, did they really end up together..?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. When Abraham grinned and nodded, Daryl smiled right back at him.

"Wow. About your agreement, though. Does that mean that she could get together with other guys, she just choses not to?" Daryl wondered, and Abraham tried to clear that up.

"She could, yes. But she has no interest, at least, so far she did not. And I'm not sure how I would feel about that, to be honest. With other women, it's just different. I could never be that for her, so that's ok. But guys?"

He took a long swig of his beer, put the bottle down with an audible sound, and turned to face Daryl head on. "I'm the one who does other guys on the side, not her. That's why we have this agreement."

But when he had thought that Daryl would be surprised, or, even worse, try to land a punch at him, he was mistaken. The bartender just nodded calmly, and ordered another round.

When he looked at Abraham next, he saw confusion on the sergeant's face. Deciding to cast his line out, Daryl put a hand on Abraham's arm to test the waters, and said "Abe, when I saw you the first time, I wasn't sure about you. But I had a feeling that you might be batting for both teams. And to hear that I've been right does not exactly shock me, you know?"

Abraham shook his head and smiled at Daryl. "Bartender's intuition, huh?" He said, and Daryl rolled his eyes. "I guess I deserved that. So," Daryl moved on, "do you have a steady boyfriend, or how does that work for you?"

Abraham shook his head. "Since I'm moving around a lot, it's hard enough to try and keep my family happy. But there is this one guy, who is on the force as well. When we are stationed together, we always make sure to spend some quality time with each other."

Daryl nodded, and asked what the guy looked like. To his surprise, Abraham got his wallet out and fished around for a minute, then placed a picture on the bar. "There, that is Duke, on the left next to me."

Trying hard not to gasp, Daryl looked at the picture. He cleared his throat and said "Wow. Impressive guy. Looks more like a model than a military, huh?" Abraham laughed as he put the picture away again.

"Funny you should mention that. He did model, a lot. Which does not bode too well with the others on the force, he fought lots of fights with guys who thought they could get away with quibs about him being pretty and a model and all that bullshit."

"Let me guess," Daryl said, "he taught them a good lesson?" "Yep," Abraham replied, and he sounded proud. "They never knew what was coming. And you know what I like best about that?"

Daryl looked at him questioningly, and Abraham continued. "He does have the occasional fling with guys, but he doesn't look like some pansy at all. I find it rather satisfying that there are lots of guys out there who are not effeminate at all, but do guys nontheless."

Abraham had carefully airquoted the word pansy during his speech, and Daryl nodded, looking thoughtful. "That word, you know, pansy," he said after a moment, "it always reminds me of my brother."

"Why is that, Daryl? I'm assuming he isn't queer?" Here, Daryl totally lost it, as he tumbled right into a laughing fit that bordered on hysterical.

When he almost fell off his bar stool, Abraham resolutely reached out and wrapped his arm around Daryl's shoulders to prevent that from happening. Daryl tried to pull himself together as he leaned into Abraham's broad chest, and the bartender tried to catch his breath.

"Boy," he wheezed after some time, "you have no idea how funny that was." Abraham chuckled and said "I just think I might, don't you? Seeing as you nearly fell of the stool."

When he looked at Daryl, who still leaned somewhat against him, he was faced with the cutest sight, as the bartender blushed and cast his eyes down.

Abraham tried to get a grip on himself before he did something foolish, like telling Daryl how cute that looked, or how nice he felt pressed up against his own body, and said instead "What brought this on, if I dare ask?"

And Daryl, still giggling madly here and there, explained that his brother was as straight as he could possibly be, and that the image of him hitting on a guy was just downright hilarious.

"We come from a bad family, rednecks, you know?" Daryl asked, and Abraham nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, wait a second!" Abraham said, and Daryl started counting in his head, but he did not get any further than three when Abraham had figured it out.

"Please don't tell me you're named after those characters in Deliverance..?" "Nope, am not. But it doesn't matter, since that really is a redneck name, no matter how often my mom insisted that I was named after her."

"But your brother's name is different, I hope?"

"Yeah, it's Merle, Merle Dixon. He was in the army for some time as well, but I don't..." "What?" Abraham said, looking incredulous, "Merle Dixon? Like that Mason-Dixon line? Is that your brother?"

"Oh dear. So you have met him, then." Daryl mumbled miserably. "Yeah, he had some trouble with authorities, was a good thing when he discharged." Abraham replied, but he sounded apologetic.

Daryl abruptly suggested for them to go somewhere else for another drink, and Abraham readily agreed, seeing as they had raised too much attention already anyway.

But when they had stepped outside and walked down the path a little, Daryl surprised him. Suddenly, he grabbed Abraham's arm and pulled him aside, as he moved into a darker corner, and the sergeant followed him, even though Daryl's antics had caught him off guard.

When the bartender pushed him against a wall, a moan escaped Abraham's chest before he could hold it back, and Daryl seemed to take courage from that, since he pounced on him right then and there.

Grabbing Abraham by the neck, Daryl pushed his own hard body against the sergeant's and kissed him full on the mouth, not waisting time with any preamble, but plunging his tongue right in, all but fucking Abraham's mouth.

Minutes ticked by as the two hunks made out with each other, panting heavily, until Daryl pulled back and asked breathlessly if Abe would be interested to go to his room with him.

Abraham, despite the rough make out that he had just participated in, gaped at Daryl. But the bartender smiled and said "You know, you may be hard to pinpoint – but I am, too."

Abraham sighed, then grabbed Daryl, swung him around and pushed the bartender up against the wall to reverse their positions, and he leaned in for another scorching kiss, his hands entwined in Daryl's hair.

The bartender moaned into his mouth, giving in to Abraham for the moment, and clung to his chest. When they both had to try to get some air into their lungs, Abraham stepped back, wiggling around a bit cause his jeans had become rather uncomfortable at that point.

Of course Daryl, who was sporting his own hard-on by then, recognised his antics, and he reached out to palm Abraham's proud erection through his pants.

Moaning, Daryl told him that he seemed to have a good sized member, and rubbed him a few times, which made Abraham reach an arm out to support himself against the wall, as he bucked his hips forward, meeting Daryl's strokes.

He began to kiss Daryl's neck, licking a long line from his prodruding collarbone up to the ear that was poking out of his hair. When he bit it, Daryl groaned loudly, and they both held their breath, listening hard for any indication that someone had heard them.

When that appeared not to be the case, both men went cautiously back to the path, and Daryl led the way to his room, where they would be undisturbed.

"Abe?" Daryl said quietly, when they had reached his room and went inside, "How long can you stay away, I mean, what did you and Sara agree on?" Abraham looked a little alarmed at that and pulled his cell phone out to call his wife.

When he told her that he was calling from Daryl's room, she let out a high-pitched squeal, and he had to hold the phone away for a second, but smiled at Daryl.

The bartender bend down to get rid of his boots, and an idea formed in his mind while Abraham was still on the phone. Daryl got up when he was bare-footed, and stretched for Abraham's viewing pleasure.

He saw that the deed was well perceived, and he took the next step by slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head, making sure that he showed off his muscles along the way.

Abraham let out an audible gasp, so Daryl knew that he must be doing it right, and he started to open his slacks as Abraham hurried to end his call. "Daryl, stop." He commanded, and the bartender looked up, wondering what the sergeant was about to say next.

But he did not say anything else; instead, he began to undress as well, starting with his shirt. Daryl leant against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and watched as Abraham stepped out of his shoes next, putting them aside.

He walked up to Daryl and stepped as close as possible, grabbed his hips and bowed down to kiss him again. The bartender leaned away from the wall and into Abraham's body while he kissed him back just as passionately, one arm wrapped around the sergeant's waist, the other sneaking up into his short hair, caressing his scalp with rough movements of his fingertips.

Minutes later, Abraham pulled away from the kiss with difficulty, gasping loudly. He turned Daryl around in his embrace and held him as tight as possible, while he thrust his hand down his half open slacks.

Grasping Daryl's cock, he stroked it roughly, making the bartender groan out loud, while his head fell back to rest on Abraham's shoulder. Daryl threw one of his arms around the sergeant's neck to try and hold on, while his other arm sneaked between their bodies, reaching for Abraham's pants.

But he was unsuccessful, as the sergeant did not allow him to. Abraham proceeded to rid Daryl of his slacks, then lead him over to his own bed. He asks him for lube, revealing that he is carrying condoms himself, just in case.

Daryl nods, then points him towards the bedside table. Abraham walks towards it, casually throwing back over his shoulder "Daryl, get on the bed, yeah? On all fours, if you please."

The bartender gaped after him. He watched as Abraham dug around in the drawer, pulling out lube and condoms as well while he was already at it, and thought to himself why the heck not. Daryl got onto the bed and positioned himself as instructed.

When Abraham got back, Daryl asked him if he usually tops. "No, I don't. But for some reason, I want to top you, if that's alright with you?" The bartender nods. "Feels weird, though," Daryl mumbled, and Abraham asked him what he meant by that.

"I usually am the one topping," the bartender answers, and Abraham laughed. "You know," he mused, "somehow I had a hunch you might say something like that."

As he positions himself behind Daryl, still clad in his jeans, the bartender speaks again. "I would really like to do that later, Abe," he said as he leisurely began to stroke his own cock.

The sergeant sounded baffled when he talked next, asking Daryl if he wants him to spend the night. "Hm," Daryl moans, "why the hell not?" Abraham gets down on the bed next to Daryl, pulls him into a tight hug, and kisses him until they are both very much out of breath.

Daryl pushes against Abraham's chest to indicate that he is supposed to stay on the bed as the bartender got up to get him out of his pants, dragging his underwear down as well while he was at it.

And finally, Daryl can take a look at that glorious cock close up. As if in trance, he bowed down, opened his mouth, and engulfed the head of Abraham's cock, making it real tight for the sergeant's pleasure.

Abraham drew in a sharp breath, and not only because of the sensations Daryl was causing him, but at the beautiful sight of the man himself. Daryl got lost in the moment, as he used his hand to stroke the fine cock he had in his mouth, and he moaned around the head involuntarily.

"Gawd, Daryl!" Abraham groaned out, and the bartender looked up, reluctantly pulling his mouth off the sergeant's cock but keeping up the stroking nontheless. "Yeah?" He said, looking very innocent, and Abraham thought briefly how in the heck Daryl managed to pull that off.

"If you stil want to fuck, you need to stop doing that," he told him breathlessly, and Daryl nodded. "Still want to top me?" He tried to confirm, and when Abraham nodded, Daryl let go of his cock and grabbed for the lube instead.

Abraham looked at him longingly, and Daryl quirked his eyebrow in a question. "Want you to spread yourself for me, Daryl," the sergeant mumbled, as he got up to stand behind the bartender again, taking a condom with him.

While Abraham got the comdom out of its wrapper and rolled it down his hard length, Daryl got on all fours once more after he had lubed up his fingers, but he changed his position again, nearly sitting back on his feet, but not quite, so he would be able to use both hands on himself.

When he started to circle his tight hole with his lubed up fingers, Abraham started to moan audibly behind him, and the unmistakable sound of him jerking his own cock could be heard as well.

Turned on even more, Daryl thrust one finger inside, pushed it in deep and wiggled it around. His own breathing got more laboured as well, and he grabbed his cock with the other hand to stroke it roughly, just the way he liked it best.

He rocked himself back on his finger, inserting another one soon, widening his hole in the process. "Oh man," Abraham breathed behind him, "I really need to push my cock inside your ass Daryl, and soon."

That was all the encouragement Daryl needed, as he thrust his fingers inside his back entrance one more time, pulled them out and pushed his ass up in the air for Abraham to take – and take it he did.

The sergeant grabbed Daryl's hips in a tight grip, pulled him closer and lined himself up, pushing his cock inside in one smooth motion that had both him and Daryl moan out in pleasure, as Abraham began to fuck Daryl at a fast pace, the sound of their bodies clashing rhythmically together audible in the room.

At some point during their relentless fucking, Abraham had knelt down between Daryl's legs and grabbed the bartender's leaking cock to stroke it in sync with his own movements in that gloriously tight ass.

Daryl moaned beyond pleasure, as he rocked himself backwards to meet Abraham's thrusts, and he came in spurts of come all over the sergeant's hand, crying out. His clenching hole was what did Abraham in, coming deep inside of him with a groan.

After he had pulled out and both guys had cleaned themselves up a bit, they lay on the bed together, chilling out in each other's arms. "Hm," Daryl mumbled after a while, just before he dozed off, "that is exactly the way I like it, you know?"

And Abraham surprised him with an answer, as Daryl had thought the sergeant was already asleep. "Me too," he whispered and leaned in to kiss Daryl passionately one more time before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

a/n: The 'brother in arms' Abraham mentions is a fusion of characters Channing Tatum has played (Duke Orsino in 'She's the Man' and Duke in 'G.I. Joe'), as well as the man himself.


	4. Swing Both Ways II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Abraham wake up during the night, and Daryl has another encounter a couple days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter blew totally out of proportion - even more so than the whole episode, since this one is nearly 6.000 words long, ugh. I dunno what it is about this particular combination of characters, or whatever else the reason is, but I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it!

Sometime during the night, Daryl had to get up to use the bathroom, and when he went back to bed, he found Abraham lying on his back with an arm thrown over his head, blinking up at him sleepily.

"Mornin', Sunshine," Daryl jested, and Abraham smiled.

"Want me going now?" He asked, his tone neutral.

Daryl got back into bed, snuggled up to Abraham and mumbled into his ear "Nope, not yet."

When Abraham turned his head to look at Daryl, the bartender attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss, and Abraham was qick to return it.

Afterwards, he made a short trip to the bathroom as well, and when he walked up to the bed again, he saw himself faced with a beautiful sight.

Daryl Dixon leant back against the headboard of the bed, a hand on his hardening cock, stroking it lazily with his eyes half-closed.

Abraham stopped in his approach and watched as Daryl kept at it, his eyes fully open now and locked on the sergeant's.

Slowly but surely, Abraham's cock rose to attention as well, and he walked to the bedside table to pick up the bottle of lube.

Daryl watched him closely, never letting go of his cock, as Abraham bent down to kiss him deeply, and both men got more excited by the minute.

Drawing back from the kiss, Abraham had a question for Daryl. "Stroke me as well?" He asked, and Daryl nodded, already grabbing for his hard length, and he began to stroke them at the same pace as Abraham opened the bottle to lube up his fingers.

Daryl moaned deeply when he realised what Abraham planned to do, and he watched with bated breath as the sergeant put one foot on the bed, moved his hand towards his ass and let his fingers slip down the crack to reach for his hole.

Abraham closed his eyes, turned on by his own antics. He massaged his tight back entrance, so Daryl would be able to fuck him into oblivion.

As soon as he had that thought, though, he looked at Daryl, bowed down to him once more and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Daryl," he said, steadily moaning by now, "already got one finger inside."

At Daryl's sharp intake of breath, he continued. "Such a turn-on to open myself up for you, want you to fuck me into next Sunday and back."

Daryl let go of Abraham's cock rather abruptly. He got up off the bed, grabbed a condom and stepped behind the sergeant, leaning in.

He wrapped his arms around him and put his chin on Abraham's shoulder. Daryl nipped at his earlobe and groaned "I wanna watch you while you're tearing yourself open for me."

Abraham nodded curtly, and Daryl stepped back, his hand already back to jerking himself, and he watched as the sergeant added more fingers to the first one.

When he had reached three and was fingering himself faster and faster, Daryl grabbed for his wrist to stop him.

"Leave your fingers inside that ass of yours," he ordered, and started to fuck Abraham with the sergeant's own fingers, going steadily faster, which resulted in loud moaning from Abraham.

That, in return, caused Daryl to stroke himself faster as well. "Gawd," Daryl groaned, "I'll pull your fingers out now, a'ight? Need to fuck you right now."

Daryl ripped Abraham's hand away, grabbed the sergeant by his hips and made him turn around.

"I thought you wanted me now?" Abraham asked, his voice tinged with both confusion and lust.

"Need to kiss you first," Daryl breathed, his mouth already close-up to Abraham's face.

Daryl kissed him deeply, with their hands tangled into each other's hair, and Daryl grabbed both their cocks to give them some tight strokes.

"Daryl," Abraham breathed into the bartender's mouth, "need you now." Daryl nodded, but kept on stroking for another minute.

He pressed the condom into Abraham's hand and groaned "wrap my cock up for me?" "God, yes," the sergeant all but whispered, and Daryl let go of their cocks to enable Abraham to step back and open the packet.

He rolled the condom on Daryl's hard length with few, well-practiced moves, and gave it some hard strokes that made Daryl cry out in pleasure.

Abraham turned around and presented his ass to Daryl, who wasted no more time but grabbed his cock, lined up, and plunged right in, filling Abraham's ass to the hilt.

Holding still, Daryl grabbed the sergeant by the shoulders to make him lean against his own chest, then grabbed his chin to turn his head to the side so he could attack his mouth again, as he proceeded to fuck Abraham's ass at the same pace with which he thrust his tongue into the sergeant's mouth.

Feeling like he would be loosing his mind soon, Abraham just tried to keep up with Daryl's antics, moaning loudly along with him.

Daryl's thrusts grew more frantic by the second, and he withdrew from Abraham's mouth to growl at him. "Get on the bed, now."

The bartender pulled out, Abraham complied, and as soon as he did, Daryl thrust his cock right back into his ass.

He held on to Abraham's hips with a bruising grip while he tried to change his angle some more so he would treat the sergeant's prostate just right.

He instantly knew when he had found it, as Abraham's whole body shuddered in excitement, and when the sergeant grabbed a pillow to stifle his moans, he felt Daryl's cock exploding inside of him.

The bartender kept on riding him through his orgasm, and the overstimulation of Abraham's prostate sent him right over the edge as well.

Daryl hardly managed to pull out and throw the condom away, before he tumbled down onto the bed next to Abraham.

The sergeant had pushed the soiled bedding aside and lay panting, his broad chest heaving at a fast pace.

"Wow," Daryl breathed, and all Abraham cold manage was a frantic nod.

Minutes later, they were still lying on the bed but had managed to get their breath back, and Daryl turned on his side to face Abraham.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked curious, and Abraham said "Sure," wondering what the bartender would come up with.

"I was wondering about you and Sara. Don't get me wrong, but how do you guys even do it?"

When Abraham only looked at him, Daryl felt the need to elaborate.

"Come on, Abe. With all your experience, you must be aware of the fact that your cock is not exactly small, right?" Abraham nodded, and Daryl said "Well, Sara is such a tiny person. How do you manage not to hurt her?"

Abraham shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, was never a problem," he said, looking at the ceiling lost in thought.

"'Sides," he carried on after a moment, "I usually only use her cunt to lube up, then fuck her in the ass anyways."

Daryl's jaw dropped, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, then he broke out into such a laughing fit that Abraham feared for him. He ended up slapping the bartender's back after he had started coughing, and eventually, Daryl got his breath back.

"Man," he wheezed, "this is just too good." Curling up at Abraham's side, Daryl continued. "Who would've guessed that such a tiny, shy lady would take it up the ass?"

Abraham chuckled and said "Yeah, surprised the heck out of me, too. But we got together right after high school, that happened so long ago... I guess I just clean forgot about that."

"Hey!" Daryl shouted, sitting up. "Doesn't that make you wonder about how her and Andrea's alone time went..?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Abraham laughed.

"She told me about it a bit, but I can't blab on her." The sergeant answered, getting up. "Maybe we can go out together sometime during our remaining trip? You're up for that?"

Daryl nodded and watched as Abraham dressed, then went into the bathroom to check his attire for any supicious cum stains.

Satisfied that he did not find any, he stepped out and was met by a gloriously naked Daryl, who wrapped him up in his arms one more time.

Abraham kissed him long and slow, then walked towards the door to let himself out, as Daryl went back to bed, curled up on his side and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

 

For the next two days, Daryl had the late shift that started after dinner, whereas Zach worked one of the earlier shifts on both days.

They did see each other nevertheless, and even went as far as meeting over coffee to chat. Daryl strongly suspected that Zach just wanted to show off his pickups, but found himself pleasantly surprised.

They had talked about this and that, mostly cars though, since Zach loved everything racing-related, for over half and hour, when Daryl finally asked of his own accord. He was just curious to find out why the young college-student-to-be did not volunteer any information.

It turned out that Zach had been to that club, and he had had some pretty decent make outs with teenage girls. But those usually did not have their own rooms, since they were on vacation with their parents – and none seemed to be too eager to follow a guy to his own cabin, either.

"I'm tellin' you, man. This whole pickup business is harder than I thought." Zach sighed, and signaled over to Bob for another round of coffee.

Daryl made a non-commital noise, but otherwise held his tongue. Unfortunately, that did not safe him, as Zach turned to him anyway.

"How about you, Daryl, huh? You're a pretty handsome guy, right. No takers?" Zach asked him, a curious look on his face.

"Come on, Zach. I won't go and tell you about my so called love life, so forget it, a'ight?" Daryl took a sip from his coffee and sighed. By now, the whole coffee crew knew his favorite brew, but only Bob did it perfectly everytime.

He nodded at him when he caught his eye, and Bob smiled back. Looking back at Zach, Daryl pulled a face as the teenager slurped his hidiously hip and sweet 'coffee'-drink through a straw.

"You know that's disgusting, right?" Daryl asked him before he could stop himself, and Zach looked at him in confusion.

"What is?" He responded, obviously having no idea as to what Daryl was referring to.

"You drinking that newfangled stuff. And through a straw, no less." Daryl pulled a face and took another sip from his coffee.

"Well." Zach mused with a side glance to Daryl's cup. "Not everyone does drink their coffee as black as the night, you know?" He smiled, and Daryl grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Was his only answer to that, and Zach asked him again if he had any tales to tell. "Zach," Daryl sighed, "you know what they say about gentlemen, right? Geez."

"But you have been on other cruises already, and this is my first one. Come on, Daryl! Just a few hints, maybe?" Zach pleaded, and Daryl gave in.

"The only thing I can tell you is that I had plenty of opportunities, and that's about it." He emptied his cup and made to stand up and leave for his room to get ready for an early dinner and work.

Zach looked a little bummed, and Daryl squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry buddy, can't tell you more. You need to find your own way, or how about making friends with some other guys from the staff who are as young as you are?"

Zach nodded, but did not look too convinced. "I need to go and get ready, we'll talk about this again some other time, ok?" Daryl suggested, and Zach seemed to perk up at that.

Daryl went to talk to Bob for a minute, then went on his way.

* * *

 

Much later that evening, a surprise guest turned up at the bar for a drink.

As soon as he saw her, Daryl went over and exclaimed "Michonne! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

The beautiful woman smiled at him. "Thank you, Daryl. Mix a thirsty woman a drink?"

"Sure. Leaded?" Daryl asked, and Michonne propped her head up on her hands, elbows leaning on the counter.

"Hm. I dunno, what do you suggest?"

"It's your decision. I'd say it dependes on what you've planned for later." Daryl thought for a moment.

"Everything alright with Andrea? You're not here to drink yourself into a stupor, are you?" And he winked at her to signal that he did not mean to intrude on her business, he was only concerned.

"God, no." Michonne laughed. "Andrea is out with Sara, they are playing the tables at the casino."

"Must be a lovely sight, those two all dressed up." Daryl commented, and Michonne nodded.

"Oh yeah," she said, "mouthwatering."

"So why didn't you tag along?" Daryl wondered, but Michonne shook her head.

"I'm not much for gambling myself. Besides," she mused, quietly laughing, "those two deserve some alone time. Oh well, let's go with unleaded then." She decided, and Daryl got to work after he had made sure that she did not suffer any allergies or hated the taste of pineapple.

Minutes later, he placed a tall glass in front of her. "There you go, Michonne, Cheers," he told her, and she winked at him.

"Thank you, Daryl, and you can call me Mich, practically everyone does."

Daryl nodded and moved away to serve other customers. But he could not help to keep and eye out for her as she sat at the bar, lazily sipping her drink every not and then, while she watched the people around her.

From time to time they talked to each other, and at some point Daryl asked her if she did some kind of sport that was responsible for her muscle tone.

Michonne looked at him for a moment as if in wonder.

"You know, Daryl," she said with a thoughtful expression. "I never thought you'd be paying any attention to women's appearances."

Daryl was caught off guard, and he must have looked the part as well, since Michonne hurried to elaborate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that you set my gaydar right off the first time I saw you. Am I wrong?"

She waited for Daryl's answer with an expression of pure curiosity on her face.

Daryl tried to decide on an answer but he did not want to be totally blunt and tell her that he would take her in a New York minute.

In the end, he decided on giving her a little bit of his personal story.

"I guess I'm just really guarded most of the times," he began to explain. "Me and my brother come from a bad family, and we grew up in the South on top of that, so being different has always been difficult."

Michonne nodded in understanding, and Daryl plowed on.

"I'm just happy that my brother doesn't mind too much. But I do get with women as well, just not very often."

"Why, if I may ask? Or did I already use up my quota of Daryl patience for one day?" Michonne batted her lashes at him in a mocking fashion, but Daryl found himself staring at her, mesmerised.

"Ahem, Daryl? Are you alright?" Michonne asked, and Daryl shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Daryl said in a strained voice, and Michonne was quick to agree.

"To answer your question, I go to the gym on a regular basis – Andrea calls me work out freak, by the way – and I study with a master of the katana. You know what that is?"

"Oh yeah," Daryl said admiringly.

"How about you?" Michonne asked, and Daryl laughed. "Get asked a lot, but truth is, I really don't do much. It's just that my main job is as a mechanic, I love to swim, and I shoot a crossbow every chance I got."

"Hm," Michonne purred, "I'd like to see that."

"Only if I get to see you with that katana." He challenged her, but could not do so much as blink in the time it took her to hold out her hand for him to shake and say "Deal."

Daryl accepted, looking positively dreamy at the prospect, and the two talked on and off during the rest of his shift.

Daryl told her about Abraham's idea to get together again during their vacation, and Michonne was all for it.

At some point, she got up to go and told him bye, asking casually when his shift would end, and he told her, already busy serving other customers.

* * *

 

When Daryl's shift was finally over, he felt like he could sleep where he stood, as the evening had turned into a crazy night. He walked in the direction that would eventually lead him to his room, when he noticed some movement in the shadows.

He was instantly alert and just about to ask something stupid like 'who's there', as if he was in some weird horror movie full of clichés, when a tall, lean woman with chocolate coloured skin stepped out of the dark.

Sighing with relief, Daryl closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "Mich, damn. Did you have to scare me like that? Geez." He whispered, and she quietly laughed.

"What," she mused, her eyes twinkling, "big bad Daryl, muscled hunk that all the ladies are swooning over is scared by some movement in the shadows?"

"Haha," Daryl mock laughed. "Very funny. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Michonne asked, honestly astonished. But when Daryl gave no sign that he had the slightest idea why she would be there, she continued. "Waiting for you, of course."

Daryl's eyes widened, as Michonne stepped closer to him. "Mich," he breathed, trying hard not to step back, "what is with you?"

"Well," she said, looking him right in the eyes, "I thought that I give our conversation another try. What kind of woman do you like?"

Daryl's throat went dry, and he thought he could not breathe. "I..." He croaked, not able to finish the sentence. Which was just as well, seeing as he had no idea as to how he would have finished it anyway.

"What's wrong, Daryl?" Michonne asked him, concern lacing her voice.

Daryl stepped back from her and started to pace back and forth a bit, until he came to a sudden halt in front of her.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Well, I'll tell ya!" He hissed, trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Are you having fun teasing me like that? Huh? Damn!" Daryl turned around and walked a few feet away, then stopped.

"Daryl," she called to him urgently, "I did not mean to tease, I swear. What are you talking about?" And Daryl noticed that she sounded honestly confused.

Deciding to just fly by the seat of his pants and take a risk, he turned back around, all but ran back towards this gorgeous, beautiful queen of a woman, grabbed her by her muscled shoulders and pulled her close.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around him, but looked totally surprised by his actions. "Daryl, what..?"

"It's you," he all but growled, his face mere inches away from hers, "you are my type. No Andrea, who is a beauty, but just not my type of beauty. Get it?"

"Nope, I don't," she challenged him. "I guess you'll just have to show me."

Daryl leaned forward, hoping that she really meant what she said, and kissed her full lips passionately. Michonne kissed him right back and pressed her hard body against Daryl's as she moaned into the kiss.

Pulling away, Daryl bit into Michonne's ear and whispered "How far can I go? What are your rules?"

"You mean, with Andrea?" Michonne whispered right back, and Daryl nodded. "As long as I don't fall in love with you it's fine."

Daryl growled deep within his throat and attacked. He grabbed her tight ass, lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, crying out as he bit into her neck, sucking and licking at her skin, while he kneaded her ass-cheeks.

Both tried to keep their moans quiet, but it got harder by the minute. Michonne had her hands in Daryl's hair, as they kissed and moaned, rutting their bodies against each other.

"That corner a good idea, you recon?" Daryl asked, a predatory grin on his face, and Michonne only nodded.

Daryl walked over, stepped into the shades, and leaned her up against the wall, his tongue never leaving her mouth on the way over.

She responded to his kiss with a passion that made him loose his mind, and Daryl was just about to tell her to grab the condom from his pocket when she signaled him to set her down.

Wondering what was on her mind he complied, and Michonne slid down the wall, coming to a halt at crotch level. She made short work of Daryl's pants, shoved them down his legs, and swallowed his cock as far as it would go down her throat.

A suspiciously animalistic sounding cry escaped Daryl's throat, and he watched as Michonne set to work expertly on his rock-hard length as her hands wandered over his ass.

When her fingers slipped between his cheeks, he held his breath and had to brace himself against the wall, trying hard to resist the urge to fuck her gorgeous face.

As if she had read his mind, Michonne pulled her mouth off his leaking member for a few seconds, looked up at him with her beautiful eyes and whispered "You don't have to hesitate, Daryl. Fuck me, make me gag. Come on, give me your best shot."

And with that, her lips were right back on the head of his cock, sucking fervently. Daryl felt her fingers breach his hole as he grabbed her head on both sides and began to thrust his cock into her mouth.

She moaned around him, setting Daryl off even more, and he thought that he would not be able to hold back much longer, so he tugged at her head to make her pull off.

Michonne used the back of her hand to wipe spit and cum off her mouth, crawled back up and grabbed for Daryl's head. She kissed him hard, all teeth and saliva, tongues and bruising lips.

The barkeeper groaned a distinct 'oh gawd' under his breath, pulled away and wrestled Michonne around to face the wall.

He wrapped his arms around her, pushed one hand under her top to knead her breasts while the other opened her jeans.

Michonne braced herself against the wall and pushed her ass back against Daryl's crotch, when he pushed his hand down her jeans and inhaled sharply at what he found.

Leaning forward, he growled into her ear "Going commando?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned her back around and she held up a hand. When he stopped, she pulled a condom out of her pocket, then motioned for him to go ahead, while she tore the package open.

"You know," she whispered as she rolled the condom down his cock, "I really thought you would be, too. Going commando, I mean."

He chuckled as he pushed her pants down past her ass. "I do, just not at work," he told her, bent her legs and lifted her up so that they came to rest against his chest.

Michonne grabbed hold of his shoulders as he lined himself up and pushed his cock between her dripping lips. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and both groaned from the sensations, as Daryl started to fuck her cunt at a fast pace.

When Daryl made to reach for her swollen clit, Michonne batted his hand away. "Leave it," she commanded, pushing herself down on his cock.

"I wanna cum from your cock hitting me deep inside, nothing else." Daryl nodded, already beyond words, and the only sound came from the clashing of their heated bodies.

Michonne used her feet to push her body off, then sank back down on Daryl's cock with a resounding smack, and she did that several times, drawing deep, feral moans from Daryl's throat.

He leaned towards her and growled into her ear "Better cum now, then, because I will." And he thrust into her again, digging his fingers into her ass to hold her in place while his cock erupted deep inside of her.

"Cum for me, Mich," Daryl groaned into her ear, and he bit into her shoulder again as he felt her shatter beneath him, her cunt pulsating around his cock.

The sensations made him moan right along with her, and they sank down together, holding on to each other as the aftershocks flooded through their joined bodies.

* * *

 

Much later, they detangled their limbs from one another, dressed and stumbled away from the corner after they had peeked out to make sure the coast was clear.

When they were halfway to Daryl's cabin, they began to giggle like schoolgirls that had played a good prank. Michonne stopped Daryl with a tug on his arm, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Our room is on a different deck, so I'll just go there now." Daryl shook his head. "Look," he said when he sensed her resistance rise, "I know you're a big girl and all that, but let me walk you, a'ight? Just to humor me?"

She smiled at him and nodded, so he offered her his arm and she took it.

And so it happened that they arrived at Michonne and Andrea's cabin together. As she dug in her pants for the room key, Daryl thought he heard something from inside, but was not sure, and before he could say anything, Michonne had opened the door to a steaming hot scene.

During the last days of the cruise, Daryl often found himself wondering about Michonne's excellent reflexes in that moment, as she looked at him, pulled his arm to get him inside and shut the door behind him before he could even think 'Fuck me sideways'.

Andrea and Sara were on the bed, clearly occupied with each other in a way that had let them forget everything else, and their moaning filled the room as Daryl and Michonne stood there, gaping at their entangled bodies, glistening with sweat.

Looking at Michonne, Daryl shrugged as if to tell her that this was her arena, waiting for her to take the lead in their reaction. Sighing, Michonne cleared her throat.

"Sorry, ladies, but we had already opened the door and the first thing I could think of was to shut it again so nobody would be able to see you like this, aside from us." She told a giggling Andrea and a blushing Sara, who pulled a blanket around herself.

Daryl thought about turning around to give her some privacy, but decided on a more direct reaction. "Pardon the bad pun, but did I just die and woke up in a really good porn?"

Thankfully, all three ladies broke out into laughter, and he grinned from ear to ear. When they had calmed down, Michonne said "And here I was, thinking that we just got out of one together." She made a mock-offended face at him, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Put that way, I like ours better," he whispered, and they both laughed. "So, what are we gonna do now, ladies? Want me to sneak out and leave you to it?"

Andrea addressed her girlfriend then. "Mich! Did you really..?" When Michonne nodded happily, Andrea beamed at her. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Was it as good as you expected..?" Sara chimed in, and Daryl wondered where the shy woman had gone that he met a few days ago, when he saw Michonne nodding fervently.

"Um, Daryl..?" Andrea asked, and he looked at her. "Would you, maybe, ahem..." Daryl laughed and posed a question himself. "Need a hand with something there?"

"I was more thinking that we could use a hard cock, but a hand will do." Andrea gave back, then looked at the fair woman sitting next to her. "Sara? What do you think?"

Sara only rolled her eyes and made a beckoning motion with her small hand, for Daryl to come over to the bed already. He looked at Michonne, and she nodded. "Go ahead, I want to watch."

Daryl pulled a condom out of his pocket and placed it on the bed, then moved into the room to get rid of his clothes, admired by all three ladies.

When he went towards the bed again, Sara had her fingers inside of Andrea's glistening pussy and her mouth was moving towards one of Andrea's hard nipples, so he sat down behind Abraham's wife and grabbed her waist, lifting her ass up to his face.

"Hang on," he said. "Are you sure I won't hurt you, provided I can get it up again to fuck you?" Sara looked at him over her shoulder. "Please. You've been with my husband. Big guy, in more than one sense? Remember?"

Daryl snorted, and Sara went ahead to attend to Andrea's breasts, never slowing the pace with which her fingers thrusted into her cunt.

He grabbed her ass-cheeks, pulled them apart, and started to lick her back entrance. Sara moaned, the vibrations setting Andrea off even more, and the tiny woman began to move her ass back on Daryl's tongue.

Stopping her by tightening his grip on her hips, Daryl began to dip the tip of his tongue inside of her hole, and she grew more frantic. He looked over at Michonne, and saw her grinning at Sara's antics.

When she noticed him looking at her, she winked at him, and he winked right back.

His cock stirred, and Daryl moaned, thinking of the pleasures that laid ahead. He grabbed the condom and tore it open in a blind mission, as he was still rimming Sara's tight hole.

He dipped two of his fingers into her dripping pussy, then used the natural lube to massage and penetrate her back entrance.

When he pushed one finger inside, Sara's head fell back and she groaned to the ceiling.

Andrea, turned on by the sight, groaned right along, and Daryl began to finger fuck the tiny woman in earnest, soon adding another finger to stretch her for his cock.

He gave himself a few harsh strokes, rolled the condom down his hard length and kneeled between Sara's legs.

Lining up, he pushed his cock into her tight, wet cunt, causing Sara to cry out again. "Daryl," she moaned, "please."

Never able to resist that particular turn-on of his, he began to fuck her pussy as he grabbed her by the shoulders to pull her back up against his chest and away from Andrea, who watched with wide eyes as he whispered into her lover's ear.

"What, Sara? Please, what? Huh?" Sara groaned, wrapped her arm around Daryl's neck and whispered back.

"I need you to fuck me, please."

"Oh, really? But I already am," he gave back, thrusting his cock inside to drive the point home. He grinned wickedly at Andrea over Sara's shoulder, as Abraham's wife begged for his cock.

"I need you to fuck my ass, Daryl, please, give it to me from behind."

"Hm," he said, "need it that bad, huh?" When she nodded frantically, he pulled both fingers and cock out of her holes, only to push his cock right into her ass, filling her up.

He nodded for Andrea to participate already, and she hurried to comply, moving in front of Sara to kiss her passionately.

Sara returned the kiss and thrust her fingers back into Andrea, who cried out and began to rub her own clit.

When she made for Sara's as well, the petite woman shook her head and moaned for her to tweak her nipples instead, as Daryl fucked her from behind.

When Daryl looked over at Michonne the next time, she had gotten rid of her pants and was fingering her own pussy.

Daryl locked eyes with her as he picked up his pace, and his eyes never left hers as he fucked Sara into her orgasm.

When she had come down from her high a bit, he left her in Andrea's capable hands and got up to stumble across the room, grabbing another condom on the way.

He re-wrapped his cock and sat down on the chair, so Michonne could sit in his lap with his cock buried deep inside of her again.

Since her fingers were already lubed up, Michonne began to open her own ass up and was soon thrusting her fingers inside her hole, widening it for Daryl's viewing pleasure, as she watched Sara finishing her girlfriend off.

When Andrea writhed on the bed, Michonne got up and turned to Daryl. "Can you take me from behind?" She asked him, and he nodded, already getting up.

"And Daryl?" He looked her in the eyes as he said "Yeah?" "Make sure you don't hold back, k? Throw me over something and have your way with me."

Daryl groaned and pulled her into his arms, hugging her very tight. Moments later, he stepped back, grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over to the dresser.

He threw her on it, made sure she had her arms up to brace herself, then he held on to her hips and lined up with her ass, pushing his cock deep inside.

He fucked her at a relentless pace, and soon she was a needy mess under him, with only one wish. "Oh gawd, Daryl, I need to cum again. Fuck me harder, please." She begged, and he instantly complied, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching.

Just a couple of thrusts later, both Daryl and Michonne were setting each other off into an earth shattering high.

Slowly coming back down, Daryl pulled out and lead Michonne over to the bed. She laid down next to Andrea, as Sara got up to get dressed.

Daryl got rid of the condom, then went in search of his own clothes. When he was halfway dressed, he noticed that Sara looked a bit odd, and he asked her what was wrong.

"My dress is so, ugh..." She said, and Daryl asked the other women if they could lent her something for the way to her cabin.

Soon, Sara and Daryl were both dressed, and after some more kissing with Andrea and Michonne, they left the room.

Daryl escorted Sara and so had the pleasure to meet a sleepy looking Abraham, who stepped outside for a minute while Sara went into their room, after bidding Daryl goodnight.

"Does this mean you fucked my wife?" Abraham asked, and Daryl nodded. "Good for her. But I gotta admit," he continued, a smile playing around his lips, "I am jealous as fuck."

"Hm," Daryl said, "I'm sure we'll meet again." Abraham nodded, and Daryl finally went to his own cabin to try and catch some sleep before his next shift started.

 

a/n: The "fuck me sideways" line is a quote from Blade Trinity – I love Ryan Reynolds' lines in that movie.


	5. Of Confusion, Dates and Future Orgies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham, Sara, Andrea, Michonne and Daryl make decisions over dinner after Daryl helps one of his co-workers out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story blew so much out of proportion that I ended up putting the epilogue in an extra chapter. Ugh. So, make sure you keep your eyes peeled for that.

At the end of the next day, Daryl was just happy that he had survived it. Surprisingly enough though, working the bar had been easy for him, sleep deprived as he was.

He had smiled at lot because he had thought back to his encounter with Michonne, and the ensuing threesome in her and Andrea's room, a lot, and the bar partons seemed to pick up on his good mood. As a result, the tips were real good.

He went to bed early that day, and got up the next morning feeling refreshed. After work he did his rounds in the pool, then went for coffee and chatted with Bob for a while.

Andrea and Michonne dropped by and the three of them sat down with each other for a moment. The women told Daryl that both couples had decided on some time to themselves, but had also agreed on a date for their get-together.

Andrea and Michonne asked Daryl if he was free to join them all for dinner on the next evening, and Daryl was happy about the fact that he would be working an earlier shift then, so he was free to join them.

The two women had just left and Daryl was about to tell Bob bye as well, when Zach walked into the coffee bar.

As soon as he saw Daryl, he turned a rather violent shade of red, and Daryl feared he might pass out on them.

He rushed over and wrapped an arm around him. "Zach, what's wrong? Do you need to sit down?"

Daryl tried to escort Zach over to the tables, but the younger man dug his heels into the floor, shaking his head.

Daryl turned him around to step outside of the café, since Zach's little episode had already caused some attention, and leaned him against the nearest wall.

Zach closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he asked Daryl if they could go somewhere private to talk, and Daryl, feeling concerned, lead him to his own cabin.

The walk seemed to do Zach some good, and when they were inside Daryl's room, the mechanic made Zach sit down in the only chair, gave him something to drink, and sat on the bed himself.

After a couple of minutes, Zach started to talk. "Daryl," he questioned, "you had the late shift night before last, right?"

When Daryl nodded, wondering where Zach was headed with this, the younger man continued.

"Well, I had been on deck with a girl, but at some point she just walked back to her cabin, leaving me." When Daryl made to interrupt, Zach held up his hands.

"I know, I know. But she insisted on going alone." He shook his head. "You know, I'm beginning to think I'll never get the hang of dating and all that."

Clearing his throat, he continued. "But that's not even why I'm telling you all this. I stayed by the pool for a while, thinking. When it got too cold, I went to go to my room and passed some secluded corner on my way, and..."

Here he blushed again, casting his eyes down.

Daryl waited, but when it was clear that Zach was too embarrassed to continue, he sighed. "What are you trying to say, Zach?"

The young bartender looked up again, fidgeted with his hands and feet, and stuttered "That African-American woman, is that Andrea's girlfriend?"

It took Daryl a moment to remember that the couple had been to the café as well, and that Zach most likely had seen them.

"Oh, Michonne? Yeah, that's the woman I told you about. Stunning, isn't she?" He said, smiling at Zach, and the expression on the younger man's face when he said that made Daryl realise why Zach might have reacted like he did in the café.

"Wait a second," he said, "did you see us?"

Zach nodded weakly. "So it was you, then? Boy, you got game, Daryl, I give you that."

Daryl laughed, and since he appeared not to be the least bit embarrassed, Zach plowed on. "How do you even do it? Pull such a beautiful date? I mean, of course I won't rat you out or anything, I..."

Here, Daryl interrupted him. "Zach, I don't sleep around like that. A'ight? You know that they have an open relationship. Andrea knows we did it. But I would prefer it if you'd keep this knowledge to yourself, since I don't wanna people know about if or who I'm fucking. You think you can you do that, huh?"

Zach openly gaped cause Daryl was being so blunt, and it took him a while to manage a nod. "Yeah," he said in an almost dreamy voice, "I think I can."

"Good." Daryl stated and got up, since he assumed that their little discussion had come to an end, but Zach stayed seated as if he was glued to the chair.

"Zach?" Daryl sqatted down in front of his colleague, looking him in the eyes. "How much did you see?" He asked him curiously, and Zach closed his eyes.

"Enough," he whispered almost inaudibly. Then, a little louder this time, he added "Enough to hurry to my room and jerk off to the memory in a way I've never handled myself before." He put his head in his hands, sighing loudly in embarrassment, but Daryl only chuckled.

Zach looked up at him disbelievingly. "You – you're not mad?" He whispered.

"Zach," Daryl mused, "I wouldn't even be mad if you'd tell me you were thinking of my own ass instead of Mich's when you came."

When Zach's head snapped up, his expression drained of all colour, Daryl thought he might have hit a nerve – and finally found the reason as to what Zach was so upset about.

"Are you confused?" He asked him, and Zach shook his head violently. Daryl waited, and after a minute, Zach nodded, clearly feeling ashamed.

"Thinking, Daryl got up into a standing position and after a moment pulled Zach up as well. He did not let go of his hand though, and quietly offered an option to him. "I could kiss you, so you can see how you feel about kissing a guy?"

Zach's eyes looked positively dreamy at the prospect, so Daryl leaned in and pressed his lips to Zach's in a firm, but short kiss which the younger man returned eagerly.

When he pulled away again, Zach opened his eyes for a second, closed them again and grabbed Daryl by the back of his head to pull him into another kiss.

Good lord, Daryl thought to himself as this kiss was everything but chaste. The younger man kissed him passionately, pushed his own tongue right into Daryl's mouth in search for his.

Daryl wrapped his arms around his colleague to hold him close, as their kiss continued for some time, and as they pulled away both men looked flustered.

"Zach, how old are you exactly?" "God, Daryl. To do this job, you gotta be of legal age." Zach smirked at him, and Daryl answered "Smartass," then leaned in to kiss him again.

But eventually, Daryl stepped back. "Zach, don't get me wrong, but I don't think it's a good idea to take this any further, even if you're legal, for now at least. What do you say?" Daryl questioned, and when Zach looked like he wanted to protest, Daryl added "Be honest. Trust me, it's better than regretting rash decisions later."

Zach looked down for a moment, then nodded. He turned to leave the cabin, but Daryl pulled him in for a last kiss and whispered "Just a reminder, you know?" and he smiled wickedly at Zach, who shook his head as he went outside, and Daryl chuckled as he closed the door and went to take a shower as well as care of his hard-on.

* * *

 

Daryl switched on the shower and undressed, then stepped under the spray. He closed his eyes as the water ran over his body, and he gave his cock a few rough strokes that elicited a low moan out of him.

He grabbed his shampoo to wash his hair, and after rinsing it, he washed his body with shower gel.

When his hands arrived at his cock again, he slowly washed his hard length as well, rinsed, and leaned back against the shower wall, his hand wrapped firmly around his erection.

He began to jerk it slowly, but soon that was not enough anymore, and his movements became rougher as his thoughts began to drift.

To his own surprise though, Daryl did not think about the kissing he had just done with Zach, or even his encounter with Michonne.

When he realised that rubbing one out would not be enough to truely satisfy him, he grabbed the shower gel again and used it to lube up his fingers.

Immediately, he pressed them to his tight pucker, and began to massage it desperate for something, anything in his ass while he moved his other hand up and down his leaking cock.

Moaning, he pressed one finger inside, pushing and pulling at the steady pace, while he pumped his cock at the same time.

Soon after, another finger joined the first one, and Daryl began to rock his ass down on his fingers. He let go of his cock for a moment to tweak his nipples while he thought of one of his encounters.

The one guy who had found all of this special turn-on spots, and Daryl touched himself in all those places now, thinking of him.

His fingers went into a frenzy in his tight back entrance, and he carefully got down to kneel in the shower stall when he felt like he could no longer stand.

He grabbed his cock and used that special turn of his wrist on the leaking head. Panting, he squeezed his eyes shut, and came in long, hot spurts of cum that splattered against the shower wall, while his hole clenched around his fingers, as he jerked himself through his orgasm, moaning one name.

* * *

 

The dinner next evening went well, as they all found that they got along with each other. When Michonne and Daryl began to talk shop about katanas, work outs and crossbows, the others got bored fairly quickly.

But both Michonne and Daryl were good sport about it, laughing with the others when Andrea called them both gym crazy, and the talk went on to different subjects.

It was much later that Daryl suddenly remembered their deal, and he leaned sideways to Michonne, whispering a reminder into her ear.

Of course, the others wanted to know what they were talking about in secret and asked them to share with the class. When they did, Abraham suggested that they should all get together over one of the next weekends, depending when Daryl was home.

He, Sara and their kids lived in a small home provided by the army, but Andrea and Michonne had their own house with guest rooms, so they decided to meet at their home in Atlanta.

That suited Daryl well, as he and Merle lived in a small town close by. After they had settled on this, their evening together ended in one of the bars.

Afterwards, they all went to their respective cabins since they knew they would meet again soon and were looking forward to it.

* * *

 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle Dixon puts his two cents in again - and forgets to mention something to his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what a monster episode! Please let me know what you think, and if any of you want to read about the date our characters agreed on, make sure to drop me a line in favour of it. Otherwise, I will not write that one.  
> Oh, and there is an unintentional language quib hidden in the first part, I left it in because I am curious to see if anyone finds it!

Two days later, the cruise came to its inevitable end, and once again Daryl got off the ship to find his brother waiting for him.

Merle looked a little sheepish, which was rather unusual for him, and Daryl asked him what was on his mind as soon as they had hugged each other.

"Well, little brother," the older Dixon started, "I thought about our last talk a lot and decided to try and do better by you. It's just..." Here he abruptly ended his speech, staring at something behind Daryl.

Or someone, the bartender corrected himself chuckling, as he saw Andrea walking up towards them. "Hey Daryl," she said when she was close enough for them to hear her, "is that your brother?"

"Yep," Daryl answered, "this is Merle." Andrea shook Merle's hand, and the older Dixon looked a little dazed.

And since he was so distracted, he had failed to notice the steady trail of other people, following Andrea one by one.

Abraham stepped forward to greet Merle, snapping him out of his daze. "Dixon, long time no see!" He boomed, scoffing Merle into the shoulder, and the older Dixon turned to him.

"Abe! You were on that cruise as well? Family vacation, huh?" Merle gave back, and Abraham introduced his wife and kids to Merle.

While Merle was distracted, Abraham and Daryl exchanged a look over his shoulder, agreeing without words on not telling Merle anything about their encounter.

Andrea and Michonne were holding hands by the time Daryl got around to introduce her to Merle, and the younger Dixon feared for what would escape Merle's big trap of a mouth.

But aside from a few snide remarks of how all the beautiful women were already taken and such, Merle appeared to be rendered speechless. Soon after, the Ford family went on their way, and the lawyers followed suit.

* * *

 

On their drive home, Merle was uncharacteristically quiet, which would have suited Daryl just fine on any old day, but he thought back to what Merle had tried to say until he got sidetracked by Andrea's appearance, and he decided to ask him about it.

Rubbing his neck in a gesture of embarrassment, the older Dixon admitted that it was difficult for him to get used to his younger brother's lifestyle, and Daryl nodded.

"I know, Merle, and it's awsome that you are trying. I really appreciate that," Daryl assured him.

His brother smiled. "So," he said, grinning slyly, and Daryl braced himself inwardly. "That fine woman Andrea is a rug muncher, then? And with that nubian queen, of all the possible women?"

Daryl buried his face in his hands. "Merle, I swear! Sometimes I think there is no hope for you. Gawd." And he rolled his eyes big time, while Merle cackled loudly.

Daryl shook his head at his brother's antics. Sometimes the older Dixon just got the biggest kick out of egging him on with all those stupid things their dad had drilled into them when they were young.

"But really, baby brother, who of all those people did you go with? Not Abe, that dude is as straight as a highway in Kansas, but other than him there were only women. Come on, spill!" Merle said, and Daryl sighed loudly, wishing that he could out Abraham just to see his brother's face.

Then again, it was most likely a real bad idea, seeing as Merle was currently driving, and hearing that a sergeant of the army swang both ways would have sent them both right into a ditch.

"Right," he said, chuckling. "There was this guy who works on the ship, we're, like, friends with benefits." Remembering that he could not out the former NFL-player either, he kept Tyreese's name to himself as well, feeling like he might explode from all the surpressed information soon.

"And I had an encounter with Michonne as well. I swear, Merle, that woman is like none I ever met." Daryl looked out of the window for a minute, thinking if he should say anything about Sara.

"What about Andrea? You do her too?" Merle asked, leering, and Daryl smacked his brother's arm. "No, Merle, I did not. Only Mich is into men as well. And they have an open relationship, just in case you were wondering if we did it behind Andrea's back, so to say."

"Sides," he mused, "Andrea was occupied with another woman as well." Merle shot him a sideways look then, and asked "But not with Abe's wife, Sara, was her name?"

Daryl only looked at him, and Merle howled. It sounded painful, and Daryl laughed. "You do realise that your narrowmindness is always standing in your way, Merle, right?" He teased, and Merle shook his head.

"Baby brother, I dunno what to say anymore! Geez, them cruises sound more like orgies than anything else, way you describe 'em!" He belted out, and laughed loudly about his own joke.

That was, until he looked at Daryl again, who sat in the passenger seat and smiled to himself, thinking back to the threesome he had had.

"Daryl? Orgies? Really?" Merle stuttered, pulling up to their house by now.

"A threesome, Merle." He explained lapidary, getting out of the car. When he grabbed his bags, he covertly smiled to himself, listening to Merle ranting, and waited for the question he was sure would come.

When they crossed the treshold of their house, Merle caved and asked "Who, Daryl?" The younger Dixon had a hard time to try and keep a straight face while he explained.

"Oh, when I escorted Michonne back to her and Andrea's cabin, we walked in on Andrea and Sara going at it. And they needed some meat for their sandwich, so I lent them a..."

Merle, grown ass Merle Dixon, actually put his fingers into his ears, danced around on his tippy toes and sang loudly so he would not hear anymore of his brother's escapades, and Daryl collapsed down onto the sofa, dissolving into fits of hysterical laughter.

* * *

 

Much later that evening, when they were sitting in front of the TV, the leftovers of their takeout on the table in front of them, Merle turned around to Daryl, suddenly remembering a detail he had planned on telling him first thing, but had totally forgotten about over all the stuff that had happened since Daryl had gotten off the ship.

"Daryl, I'm sure it won't mean much to you, now that you've gotten so many new fuck buddies, but there is a piece of mail in your room I meant to tell you about." The older Dixon stated, and Daryl looked at him in a bored way, thinking it would most likely be bills.

And who would send him any mail, anyway? While Merle was still explaining how he had forgotten all about telling Daryl since now, the younger Dixon had walked into his room and found an envelope on his desk.

His address was handwritten, and suddenly his heart rate picked up. He grabbed the letter and looked at the return adress. Abruptly, he sat down in the old, tatty office chair that stood in front of his desk, holding the letter in his slightly shivering hand.

"Daryl?" Merle asked, standing in the doorway to his room. "Are you ok?" It was a rethorical question if Daryl had ever heard one, since they both knew how hard it was to sneak up on Daryl.

He shook his head slightly and whispered "Gareth. Gareth sent me this." Merle put a hand on Daryl's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I know," he said. "You miss him, huh?" And all Daryl could do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think in a comment.


End file.
